MovieClan
MovieClan is owned by 4pinkbear. It is a spoof Clan. Please leave a message on the talkpage to join, and await aproval. See a good movie? Love it? Well, you can add a few characters from each movie you see to remember that movie and live the characters! Similar to MewClan, but not similar. Do you understand? MewClan is cartoons and anime. ''MovieClan is ''movies. ''Hey, they could be foes! Listings '''Leader: '''Gablestar - loving, kind, gentle, light blondish-yellow she-cat with lighter swirls, a pale, minty, green flash on her forehead, and heavenly, frosted, beautiful, light green eyes. Based off Anne Shirley of ''Anne of Green Gables (movie version). Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. She's extremely adventurous, and goes to talk to her rogue friend, Trix, once every week. No cat follows her, as she keeps her scent disguised as she leaves. Mother to Trickkit, Flashkit, and Gingerkit. Apprentice, Amberpaw Deputy: 'Sneakingshadows - Handsome black tom with brown eyes. Based off Philip Lombard from ''And Then There Were None (movie version). Roleplayed by Phoenix. 'Medicine Cat: '''Minionfish - small, hairless, green tom with fins on his sides, and bright yellowish-amber eyes. Based off Minion from ''Megamind. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. 'MCA: '''Autumpaw - beautiful purple she-cat with amber-brown eyes. Based off Senna from ''Bleach: Memories of Nobody. Roleplayed by Phoenix. 'Warriors: ' Megamind - skinny, handsome, sleek, light, pale-ish, blue tom a black stripe down his back, and vibrant green eyes. Based off Megamind from Megamind. Once considered an evil genius, but he went good (to be with Rubyflash). He's very stubborn and random at times. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Apprentice, Bloodpaw Darklight - tall-legged, pale, cunning, cream tom with a strange accent, black patches with white spots, and handsome dark eyes. Based off Gru from Despicable Me. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice, Unicornpaw Rango - light green tom with black eyes, a long, curled, spiky tail, and long legs. Based off Rango from Rango. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Scarletflower - Scarlet she-cat wth blue eyes. Based off Vera Claythorne from And Then There Were None (movie version). Roleplayed by Phoenix. Alicewonder: Pretty blue-gray she-cat. Based off Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Roleplayed by Hollyleaf. Apprentice, Nalapaw Jacksparrow: long-haired brown tabby tom. Based off Captin Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribbean. He wears a hat like Captin Jack Sparrow's. Roleplayed by Hollyleaf. Apprentice, Lionpaw Soarowl - Handsome, young, slender, feathery, owl-like, quiet, quick, caring, kind, soft-furred, tough, muscular, medium-furred, light golden-brown tabby tom with large, feathery wing-like tufts of fur on his back, a white chest, paws, tail tip, and underbelly, a pure white, heart-shaped face, large, slightly unevenly placed ears, and round, glittering, handsome, bright, unblinking, observant, owl-like black eyes. Based off of Soren from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Roleplayed by Isa. Tinyheart - Tiny, slightly stocky, short-legged, feathery, young, owl-like, soft-spoken, intelligent, long-haired, beautiful, brown tabby she-cat with a few white spots on her chest, two feathery, bushy tufts of fur over her eyes leading to the base of her ears, long, talon-like claws, two large (though small compared to Soarowl's), feathery wing-like tufts of fur on her back, and bright, round, unblinking, owl-like yellow-amber eyes. Based off of Gylfie from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Roleplayed by Isa. Lunadove - Slender, beautiful, delicate, skinny, very long-haired, gentle, mysterious, distant, truthful, dreamy, curious, dusty, intelligent, curious, light caramel-brown she-cat with long, slightly wavy, messy, soft, silky, ruffled fur, pale dove-gray paws, a long, silky, plumy tail with a white tip, distant, protuberant, soft, glittering silvery-gray eyes, a soft, misty, distant, dreamy voice, and an invisible aura of dottiness. She speaks with a British accent. Based off of Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter movies. Roleplayed by Isa. Apprentice; Cheshirepaw '''Apprentices: Amberpaw - dark, pretty, brown she-cat with light blue eyes. Based off Margo from Despicable Me. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Bloodpaw - pink she-cat with blonde-colored patches and dark green eyes. Based off Edith from Despicable Me. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Unicornpaw - black she-cat with rainbow-colored eyes. Based off Agnes from Despicable Me. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lionpaw: Golden tom. Growing brown fur around his neck like a mane. Based off Simba from the Lion King. Roleplayed by Hollyleaf. Nalapaw: Golden She-cat. Based off Nala from the Lion King. Roleplayed by Hollyleaf. Cheshirepaw - Fluffy, confusing, misleading, curious, mysterious, long-haired, odd, short-legged, stocky, often grinning, pale pinkish-purple tom with thick purple stripes, an abnormally-fluffy, bushy, sweeping plume of a tail with a pinkish-purpleish-gray tail tip, pinkish-purpleish-gray paws and muzzle, a wide grin often on his face, long, sharp black claws, small, fluffy ears that look more like tufts of purple fur on his head, and bright, mysterious, wide yellow eyes. Based off of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He can appear and dissapear at will. Roleplayed by Isa. Queens: Rubyflash - dark, beautiful, elegant, scarlet-red she-cat with a glossy coat, and amber eyes. Based off Roxanne from Megamind. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Mother to Blueberrykit, Redkit, and Amythestkit. Kits: Blueberrykit - blue she-cat with green eyes. (4pinkbear) Redkit - dark scarlet-red tom with amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Amythestkit - pale lavender she-cat with lime-green eyes (4pinkbear) Trickkit - dark purple tom with black swirling stripes, white speckles, and dark blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Flashkit - pale yellow she-cat with light silver eyes. (4pinkbear) Gingerkit - ginger she-cat with lily-pink eyes (4pinkbear) Elders: Karatelegend - pale brown, wispy, tom with longer furred gray patches and a long, plumy tail. Based off of Mr. Miyagi from the original Karate Kid. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear﻿ RPG Center Megamind suddenly yowled, "MINIONFISH! I LOVE EPIC LAIR!" Violet: I'm an epic Richtofen, nya~! 12:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw turned to look at him. Nalapaw took this advantage to pounce on Lionpaw. "Pinned you!" She meowed triumphantly. Lionpaw flung Nalapaw off, but she fought back hard and soon had him pinned down again. "Pinned you again!"HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 16:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumpaw watched from a distance, tail twitching eagerly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 16:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rubyflash smiled at her 3 kits, who were yet to be named. Of course, Megamind was always so lightheaded. Darklight rested his head on a smooth stone. "Ve...should...shteal...ze..moon..." Ichigo: I'm here to save the Earth, nya~! Now you can fit into a gumball machine. And I could have a piece of you for a quarter. WHO HAS A QUARTER!? ...Dempsey? :D 17:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinyheart watched the Clan. "It sure is odd around here with Cheshirepaw around," she murmured to no one. Said apprentice appeared right behind her. "It is quite strange," he mewed, "but that's because we're all mad!" Tinyheart laughed as she turned around to fave Lunadove's, her friend, apprentice. "That's true, Cheshirepaw. We could all be considered mad around here at times." The last part of her sentence was a whisper so that she could only hear it. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amberpaw giggled at Darklight. "No, silly!" she mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 00:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cheshirepaw grinned a bit wider than usual, then dissapeared, his grin visible in the air for a moment. He then appeared nearby Lunadove, who had been expecting him to do what he just did. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alicewonder smiled as she watched Cheshirepaw. She was glad to be a part of MovieClan. "Come on Nalapaw, Time for training!" She meowed. Nalapaw leaped off of Lionpaw and ran towards her mentor. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 00:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gablestar watched with a nice sigh. (PS: They live in an abandoned 2-story house in the middle of abandoned farmland. A lot of plants and animals thrive nearby.) Violet It's Fall :D 01:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunadream padded over to Alicewonder and Nalapaw, with Cheshirepaw on her heels. "Do you mind if Cheshirepaw and I train with you and Nalapaw?" she asked the blue-gray she-cat. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not at all! Come join us!" Alicewonder meowed. Nalapaw cast a sideways glance at Chesirepaw. He had always seemed a little strange to her. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 01:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then let's go," mewed Lunadream quietly as she led Cheshirepaw to the training area. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nalapaw, lets start by working on that move I showed you yesterday." Alicewonder meowed. Nalapaw crounched down, ready to pounce.HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 00:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The abandoned house is surrounded by now-tree-covered farmland with a nice creek running nearby >3<) Gablestar clambered up to the old sewing machine. She placed more grassthread in and gently pushed the fabric through, making a small, cat-sized blanket. She padded outside, and deep into the woods, and past the territory. She had to go see those rogues again-whatever the cost. (Also, MovieClan is canon, but very far from the normal forest. lawl) Violet It's Fall :D 20:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- She returned, eyes sparkly and with a sigh, she went back to the blanket, stuffing it into one of her woven grass-baskets, and then nested herself inside. "Gablestar-are you okay?" Amberpaw asked quietly, poking her head into the basket. "Yes, yes...I'm fine." she mewed. "You look swollen-did you eat something foul?" the brown she-cat persisted. Gablestar sighed, and admitted, "I've been expecting kits for three moons now, they'll come soon. Now, go play with the others, alright?" Gablestar rested her head. Amberpaw shook her head and slank out of the basket, back to her nest, and lay her head down. .::. 10 minutes later .::. Rubyflash purred as she nodded to Gablestar, who was snuggled with her three newborn kits. "They're very healthy, who's the father?" she asked. "Ahh, I rogue I met a while back." Gablestar replied, eyes alert and peaceful. "His name?" Rubyflash asked. "Okay, come in closer. Since you're my best friend, I will tell you." Gablestar replied, and then whispered, "I met a rogue named Trix two days ago. I chased him out of the territory, but he was awfully attracting. Today, I went out to find him, and talked to him..." she left off with a purr. "...and you let him mate you." Rubyflash finished. Gablestar nodded with satisfaction. "Ugh, Gablestar, you don't know the tom!" Rubyflash hissed. Gablestar snorted and left her kits with Rubyflash, deciding to go tell Trix the news. Violet It's Fall :D 20:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi Category:Spoof Clan